Infancia
by MTBlack
Summary: Serie de viñetas sobre algunos de los personajes de HP de peques y quienes podrían haberlos cuidado... TonksLos WeasleyDracoSirius...Cap 9 UP! Los Weasleys!... Reviews!
1. Con carita de perro se consigue todo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son míos, pero eso ya lo saben... pero lo tengo que poner igual... XD

**Con carita de perro... se consigue todo  
**

Cuidar niños no es tan fácil y menos cuidar a una especialmente caprichosa y torpe puede cambiar sus ojos y/o rostro a voluntad. Remus Lupin no sabía en lo que se metía cuando aceptó cuidar a Nymphadora.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esos ojos lilas, que momentos antes lo habían mirado con anhelo y suplica ahora estaban llenos de reproche y enfado. Remus se paso la mano por los cabellos algo molesto por la mirada constante de la niña de cabello castaño.  
Tenía órdenes, y debía cumplirlas; no hacerlo le traería más de un problema.  
-Por favor, Remus. Solo un poco -susurró suplicante la pequeña-. Lo necesito  
-No, no puedo.  
Pero ella siguió insistiendo y ponía esa carita a la que no se le podía negar. La misma que solía usar Sirius para conseguir lo que quería.  
"Maldito Sea el que invento la cara de perro abandonado", se dijo.  
Con una sonrisa de resignación, se levantó del sillón y abrió el "frigerador"  
Cuando Andrómeda se diera cuenta que Remus había roto el castigo impuesto a la niña seguramente lo regañaría, pero la alegría que apareció en los ojos, ahora celestes, de Nymphadora, lo recompensaba todo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a: segunda historia... cortita, cortita por algo es una viñeta ... si les gustó déjenme un review y esperen a la otra sobre Bill y Ginny que es mucho mas larga...


	2. Bill ¿¡Qué?

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son míos, pero eso ya lo saben... pero lo tengo que poner igual... XD

Cuidar niños no es fácil, es especial si tienen cinco años y un humor de perros...  
Bill aceptó cuidar a Ginny pero no tenía idea que su hermana no era nada adorable...

**Cáp. 2: Bill... ¿Qué?**

-Bill, cuida a Ginny y por favor cuéntale una historia antes de dormir; no se dormirá sino lo haces- le había dicho su madre antes de salir.  
Toda la familia había salido a visitar a una tía demasiado vieja como para llamarle la atención al Weasley mayor, y creyó que quedarse a cuidar a su hermanita menor sería menos tedioso que pasar una desagradable velada en una vieja casa que olía mal.  
-Bill...-llamó la pequeña desde la cama.  
-¿Qué?  
-Tengo sed  
-Aguarda un segundo, termino esto y te traigo agua- dijo sin despegar la vista de la carta que había comenzado a escribir.  
Se había instalado en la mesita junto a la cama de su hermana para terminar de escribirle una carta a su novia y, a la vez, vigilarla.  
-Pero Bill, tengo sed...- como Bill siguió sin prestarla atención, exclamó-: ¡PERO BILL QUIERO AGUA! ¡Y LA QUIERO YA!   
A regañadientes abandonó la tarea, y fue a la cocina. Ginny le arrancó el vaso de las manos ni bien entró y se la tomó de un trago.  
-Gracias- dijo entregándole el vaso y acostándose nuevamente.  
Su hermano aprovechó y volvió a sentarse para terminar la tarea interrumpida. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, Ginny habló:  
-Bill...  
-¿Qué?  
-¿A quién le escribes?  
-A mi novia  
La pequeña pareció contentarse con la respuesta porque permaneció en silencios unos momentos más.  
-Bill...  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Es bonita?  
-Si.  
-Bill...  
-¿Qué?- al borde del ataque de nervios  
-¿Puedes abrir la ventana? - preguntó mirándolo inocentemente-. Hace calor  
Cansinamente se levantó y la abrió. Se sentó y releyó lo que había escrito, ¡sólo dos renglones! Si Ginny lo seguía interrumpiendo no acabaría más.  
-Bill  
-¿QUÉ?- dijo completamente exasperado.  
Ginny lo miró asustada, los ojos grandes como platos haciendo puchero.  
-¡BUAHHH!  
-No, no, no. Por favor no llores. No quise gritarte. De veras, no quise hacerlo. Perdóname, no volveré a hacerlo nunca más- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella abrazándola y acariciándole la cabeza pelirroja.  
Ginny sollozaba cada vez menos en los brazos de su hermano menor.  
-¿Qué era lo que querías? ¿Eh? Dime- secando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas rosadas.  
-Me aburro... -susurró-. Y quería que me contaras una historia...  
-Esta bien, ¿cuál te gustaría?  
-No lo se. Cualquiera. Inventa una- sugirió sonriendo.  
-Hmm... Había una vez...  
-Uf... A esa ya me la sé- interrumpió  
-Mentira. Si todas las historias empiezan igual...  
-Bueno esta bien... Sigue.  
-Había una vez una princesa que...  
-Pff... Percy es mejor cuenta-cuentos que tú.  
-Bueno... ¿Qué te parece si te cuento la historia del niño que vivió?  
-A esa ya me la sé. Me la contó papá hace tiempo.  
-Bueno, y ¿qué te parece si te digo que Harry Potter va a ser compañero de ron en Hogwarts?  
-¿En serio?- los ojitos de Ginny brillaron.  
-Sí. Y seguramente serán los mejores amigos de todo el mundo.  
-¿En serio?  
-Aja  
-Y entonces yo puedo ser su novia.  
-Sí... ¿QUÉ?  
-Sí. Si Ron va a ser su mejor amigo, yo puedo ser su novia ¿No?  
-NO  
-¿Pero por qué no?  
-Porque eres muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas  
-Ahora soy pequeña pero cuando vaya a Hogwarts seré grande y voy a tener novio, como tu novia.  
-No porque ni siquiera ahí eres lo suficientemente grande  
-¿Y cuándo voy a hacer tan grande como para tener novio?  
-Cuando tengas treinta, si Harry te quiere esperará.  
-Eso no es justo- dijo la pequeña parpadeando, tratando de evadir el sueño-.Tú tienes quince y ya tienes novia.  
-Sí, pero tú no eres celosa y yo sí.  
-¿Tu qué sabes?- dijo en un tono muy bajito y adormilado.  
-Sé que estás muy cansada... y que tienes mucho sueño...- dijo suavemente arropándola mientras ella parpadeaba adormilada.  
La observó unos momentos más mientras se dormía.  
-Ay, enana. Pareces un ángel cuando duermes. Quédate así el resto de las vacaciones, por favor- dijo mientras juntaba sus cosas y salía de la habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_N/A: bueno acá esta el segundo Cáp! Una Pág. mas larga je todo un logro! Bueno ya saben! Reviews porfa! FINAL RARO PERDON! PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!_

_Gracias a Iron Harpy por su review!_


	3. Eligiendo niñera con moraleja

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece (por desgracia ni uno de los merodeadores) si me pertenecieran me pagarían sería millonaria y tendría una mejor PC... 

**Eligiendo niñera  
(Historia con moraleja)**

-Ellos te cuidarán- dijo Andrómeda a su hija, con una sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico.  
La pequeña se acercó a los cuatro jóvenes parados delante de ella, e hizo algo muy raro: los olió.  
-Nymphadora-la reprendió su madre, pero ella no le hizo caso y comenzó a rodear a los merodeadores.  
Los cuatro miraron a la niña de cinco años, un tanto extrañados; tres de ellos estallaron en carcajadas, mientras el cuarto, el más bajito, sólo rió falsamente. Y se puso rápidamente la mano izquierda en el bolsillo cuando la pequeña se acercó  
Nymphadora terminó de rodearlos a los cuatro y se plantó frente a ellos para darle los resultados de su evaluación.  
-Tú hueles a bebe- dijo señalándolo a James, quien sonrió-Tío Padfoot, tú hueles a un perfume muy rico... y tú- agregó mirando a Remus-, hueles a chocolate- extendió su mano hacia el merodeador, que lo miro sorprendido porque con la otra le señalaba el bolsillo-: ¿Me das?  
El joven licántropo se sonrojó mientras sus amigos reían, sacó una gran barra de chocolate y se la entregó a la niña que la recibió con alegría y le estampó un beso en la mejilla para luego mirar a Peter, y finalmente, dirigirse a su madre para susurrarle algo en el oído.  
-El huele feo- explicó-. No quiero que él me cuide.  
Su madre solo sonrió por la forma de elegir niñera que tenía su hija y tomó a Pettigrew del brazo para llevárselo de la habitación.  
-Lo siento, tú vienes conmigo, Pet. Iremos juntos a la misión.  
Y se marcharon los dos, dejando a tres merodeadores a cargo de una niña... o ¿a una niña a cargo de tres merodeadores?   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Moraleja: las ratas huelen mal y hasta los pequeños se dan cuenta  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
N/A: bueno... ¿q tal? No se... estas historias se me ocurren cuando no puedo dormir y son las tres de la mañana... así que perdonen si hay algún error ) es mi favorita jeje, díganme Uds. si les gusta! por fa  
Dejen review ¡es re lindo recibir uno!


	4. Rencor Weasley

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bueno, jaja por sino lo saben... ningún Weasley me pertenece. Porque sino sería JKRowling y sería millonaria, pero no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro, pero realmente no importa, soy feliz así...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rencor Weasley

Era un día soleado de verano en la Madriguera, más precisamente el último antes de que comenzaran las clases y Bill, Charlie y Percy, fueran a Hogwarts.  
Los sres. Weasley, junto con Bill habían ido al pueblo por la mañana temprano a comprar unas cosas de último momento. Dejando a Charlie, al cuidado del resto de sus hermanos.  
-Me aburro- exclamó su hermanita menor desde abajo, observándolo volar en la escoba.  
-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- respondió sin darle mucha atención.  
-¡Magia!  
-No puedo ahora- le contestó simplemente.  
-Por favor- rogó Ginny haciendo puchero.  
-Tengo que terminar mi tarea de vuelo-mintió Charlie.  
-Eso es mentira- dijo enojada- Bill me dijo que no mandan tarea en la clase de vuelo.  
-…l es el mentiroso.  
-No, tú eres el mentiroso- dijo ella fastidiada-. Bueno si no haces magia, enséñame a montar en escoba.  
-No, Ginny- negó rotundamente bajando en picada, pero elevándose justo antes de chocar contra ella. Ginny no parecía impresionada en lo absoluto. Se bajo de la escoba y se agachó par quedar a su altura- ¿Tú quieres que mamá me mate?- le dijo suavemente.  
-Eres malo, Charlie ¿Por qué no me quieres enseñar?- Charlie se encogió de hombros, mientras ella comenzaba con sus berrinches- Hablaré con Fred y George. Ya verás- lo amenazó sollozando.  
-¡Uy, que miedo!- murmuró viéndola meterse a la casa y volviendo a subirse a la escoba.  
Hizo una complicada pirueta mientras Ron salía al jardín. Su hermano tampoco parecía haberse impresionado. Quizás tenía que ver el hecho, de que toda su familia lo había visto volar durante todo el verano, desde que se levantaba hasta la hora de dormir.  
-Hola, Charlie- dijo.  
-Hola, Ron.  
-¿Me enseñas?- le preguntó tímidamente cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para que lo oyera.  
-No- contestó cortante, volviendo a elevarse.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque mamá me matará si te pasa algo.  
-No me pasará nada, lo prometo- aseguró el pequeño pelirrojo.  
-Mmm- dijo pensando otra excusa- No tienes escoba.  
-Puedo usar la de Bill- contestó rápidamente.  
-No...Se molestará si la usas- dijo y se alejó rápidamente, luego de ir hasta la copa de los árboles más altos y volver varias veces, aterrizó algo satisfecho. Pero volvió a subirse rápidamente cuando Ron hablo:  
-Charlie, por favor  
-No, anda, vamos a hacer otra cosa. Vamos a hablar- sugirió en un intento de distraerlo.  
-Baja de tu escoba entonces.  
-No necesito bajar para hablar- dijo haciendo que Ron se enfadara.  
-Charlie, le diré a mamá.  
-¿Qué?  
-Que hiciste llorar a Ginny.  
-Yo no hice llorar a nadie- repuso, volando al ras del suelo.  
-Sí, Ginny entró llorando, y se fue a hablar con Fred y George. Yo que tú, tendría cuidado- le advirtió-. Ellos quieren mucho a Ginny.  
-No harán nada, mamá me dejó a cargo.  
-Te dejó a cargo porque Bill tuvo que ir con ella- observó cruzándose de hombros ofendido.  
-Bueno, no importa- contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. El punto es que tienen que hacerme caso.  
-Pero si no salimos al patio, no te vemos- dijo en tono cansado-. Has estado aquí todo el día.  
-No es cierto.  
-Ni siquiera comiste.  
-Mentira  
-Sí, sino fuiste- le gritó.  
Pero Charlie, estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharlo. Ron siguió despotricando contra él un rato más. Cuando se acercó le gritó:  
-Te llegaron como tres cartas de una tal Jane.  
Ron había dicho eso, simplemente por decirlo, aunque era verdad no tenía idea de que su hermano tuviera tanto interés en eso. Saltó de la escoba y calló ruidosamente. Pero no se detuvo, salió corriendo y entró a la casa. Ignoró lo que estaban haciendo los gemelos con un caldero y el desastre que era la cocina. Subió rápidamente y entró estrepitosamente en la habitación que compartía con Bill.  
Junto a la ventana había tiradas en el suelo tres rollos de pergamino, desprendían un perfume muy femenino.  
-Charlie tiene novia- dijeron los mellizos desde la puerta, que lo habían seguido al verlo subir tan rápido.  
-No es cierto- contestó distraídamente-, no es mi novia. Es sólo una... ¿QU… ES LO QUE PASO AQUÍ?- preguntó observando el estado en el que se encontraba su cuarto.  
Los pósteres de Quidditch que hasta esa mañana cubrían las paredes, ahora estaban tirados en el suelo, rotos por la mitad. La cama totalmente deshecha, y todo lo que había estado en su escritorio (desde libros hasta rollos de pergamino con tarea), ahora se encontraba en el suelo, totalmente destrozado. Y además había un pequeño incendio junto a su cama, debiendo sacrificar su chaqueta favorita para apagarlo. Pero extrañamente, todo lo destrozado le pertenecía. Las cosas de Bill se encontraban en perfecto estado, tal cual él las había dejado esa mañana.  
-Tu temperamental hermanita menor- comentó Percy asomando la cabeza con una varita en su mano.  
-¿De dónde sacó la varita?  
-Tú la dejaste sobre la cama- contestaron los tres mientras Percy le tiraba la que tenía en la mano.  
-Mamá dijo que ordenarás tu parte del cuarto- observó oportunamente Ron.  
-¿Y a qué hora viene?- preguntó pasándose la mano por el cabello en gesto desesperado mirando el desastre que era su habitación.  
-Cinco treinta- dijo Fred.  
-¿Y qué hora es?  
-Cinco quince-contestó George.  
-Ay, chicos... ¿qué tal si me ayudan?- preguntó poniendo la cara de perro abandonado que solía poner Ginny, con la única diferencia de que a ella si le funcionaba.  
-Yo no puedo, tengo que prepararme para Hogwarts- se excusó Percy, acercándose a la puerta.  
-Percy es tu primer año- le contestó Charlie, a punto de exasperarse.  
Pero éste se fue sin escucharlo.  
Volteó esperanzado hacía su hermanito menor. …ste negó con la cabeza.  
-Tú no me quisiste enseñar- le reprochó- Voy a enseñarle ajedrez mágico a Ginny- agregó y se marchó riendo.  
-Fred, George. Por favor- rogó de rodillas.  
Los gemelos se miraron y lo miraron sonriendo con malicia.  
-Lo sentimos- dijo Fred.  
-Nos unimos en el sentimiento con Ginny- completó George. Y se fueron juntos hacia la cocina, posiblemente a continuar con lo que sea que estaban haciendo con ese caldero que, por cierto, olía bastante mal.  
Charlie quedó solo mirando su destrozada habitación, pero luego reparó en lo que tenía en la mano. Tres cartas de la hermosa Jane. Miro nuevamente su habitación y luego las cartas. Sin dudarlo más se sentó en la cama a medio tender y se dispuso a leerla. Había sido víctima del conocido Rencor Weasley, pero tenía el antídoto perfecto para sobrellevarlo: las cartas de la chica más bonita de su año. Y pensó que una reprimenda por parte de su madre no sería tan grave, después de todo no la vería por largos nueve meses  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
N/A: bueno... ¿q tal? No se... es algo tonta... no me termina de convencer... pero... porfa ...Dejen review ¡es re lindo recibir uno! Jeje  
El próximo es sobre Sirius (Nadie escapa de la Venganza Black) si quieren leerlo déjenme review contándome que les pareció este.


	5. Nadie escapa de la Venganza Black

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: lamentablemente Harry Potter y su mundo no son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen a la multimillonaria y genial J. K. Rowling  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Nadie escapa de la...Venganza Black**

No sabía adonde habían ido sus padres, y tampoco le importaba mucho. Estaba feliz. Por tres gloriosas horas, se había librado de ellos. Ese, sería un anochecer memorable, sin padres, una niñera y dos primas para torturar...  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Estaba escondido en el desván, observando a su hermano menor mirar la ¿pared? ¿Qué podría tener de interesante la pared para que el pequeño Regulus la mirara tan encarnecidamente? Ignoraba completamente que su hermano no miraba la pared conscientemente, sino que su mente maquinaba una brillante travesura que tendría como víctima a la menor de las hermanas Black.  
Sirius, por su parte, estaba arrepentido a medias de lo que había hecho. Estaba arrepentido de haber desperdiciado los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos, escondiéndose de la ira de Bellatrix, tal vez, debía haber esperado unos minutos más, para hacerla su víctima... a medias arrepentido, porque estaba no estaba totalmente arrepentido de ser la causa de los gritos unos cuantos pisos más abajo.  
Con una sonrisa maliciosa acarició con verdadero afecto la botellita de perfume que tenía en su mano. Le parecía increíble que una cosita tan pequeña hubiera sido tan poderosa... bueno, no le resultaba tan increíble. …l no llegaba casi al metro y medio y era de cuidado...  
Reprimió una carcajada al recordar como había obligado a su prima a oler la "exquisita fragancia exclusiva para una Black", para qué segundos después la nariz de la aludida comenzará a crecer descomunalmente alcanzando un tamaño que haría sonrojar a la de Snape.  
Rápidamente, había huido de las garras de la fiera, a quien la suave Andie intentaba calmar... pero decidiendo darle un pequeño escarmiento por cierto cometario hiriente, negó conocer antídoto alguno para la 'naricita' de su hermana mayor. Dejando a la pobre Bella, a merced de la inexperta Narcissa.  
No podía verla, pero por lo gritos que oyó, se enteró de que su 'adorable' prima recuperó el tamaño normal de su nariz, con un pequeño extra: su cabello y nariz de un bonito y llamativo amarillo chillón, que combinaba perfectamente con la túnica azul, según la palabra de la experta en modas, Cissy.  
(Si las miradas fueran armas, después de dicho comentario, Narcissa hubiera muerto de las formas más crueles, horribles y dolorosas)  
TOC- TOC PAF TOC-TOC  
Esos ruidos, le anunciaban a Sirius que la cazadora estaba cerca y furibunda. Contuvo una carcajada, poniéndose el puño en la boca y tironeó a Regulus. Se escondieron detrás de viejas esculturas de serpientes y hombres lobos.  
Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca. Y también se oía los gritos mezclados con maldiciones. Detrás de ella venía Andrómeda en su papel de ángel guardián para los dos demonios.  
-Vamos, Bella... Son sólo niños- decía suavemente.  
-Lo mataré, lo cortaré en pedazos y se los daré a los elfos domésticos para que los hagan en la cena...  
Andrómeda puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a su hermana. No podía permitir que lastimara a su primo favorito, después de todo el no tenía toda la culpa... Ella era la que había conseguido la dichosa fragancia... ella sabía que los hermanitos, estaban escondidos en el desván, así que arrastró a Bellatrix lejos de allí.  
Regulus temblaba junto a su hermano. El también temía por su vida... Bellatrix estaba furiosa, y aunque con dos años menos era un calco perfecto de Sirius, lo que lo convertía en una presa fácil de confundir. Eran idénticos exceptuando la altura y el color de los ojos. Pero con tanta ira encima, Bella no se fijaría en unos detalles tan diminutos. Cualquiera que se cruzará en su camino, y apenas le llegará a la cintura corría el riesgo de ser confundido con Sirius y de sufrir su horrible destino. A sus cuatro años sabía que con la temperamental Bellatrix no se jugaba, era como jugar con fuego...  
A Sirius le fascinaba molestarla, siempre conseguía hacerla enfadar. Resultaba extremadamente fácil, teniendo en cuanta la escasa paciencia que esta tenía.  
Cuando escucharon los pasos alejarse, salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a escudriñar la habitación, buscando algo para vengarse de ella, que los había hecho perder una hora de libertad...  
Regulus estaba enojado con Narcissa, ella lo había confinado allí, era el único lugar al que no había entrado para hechizarlo. Solo porque ensució todas sus túnicas de gala con chocolate. Ni que lo hubiera hecho a propósito, además quien la mandaba a ella a tener las benditas túnicas en la mano y a saludarlo cuando estaba comiendo chocolate.  
Luego de cinco minutos no encontraron nada más que tinteros, plumas y pergaminos, ¿pero de qué les podía servir? Sirius apenas sabía escribir.  
El estomago de ambos rugió, pidiendo comida. Se miraron, ¿se arriesgarían a bajar? No lo pensaron mucho tres minutos más tarde, ya estaban abajo, sentados en el comedor.  
La puerta se abrió de repente. Se volvieron rápidamente y respiraron al ver que era Andrómeda. Ésta entró rápidamente en la habitación y trabó la entrada.  
-Evita hablar con Narcissa y tú la mirada de Bella- recomendó-, pero creo que no tendrás problema con ella- agregó sonriendo- está un poco alegre...  
Destrabó la puerta y sus hermanas pasaron.  
Para sorpresa de Sirius, Bellatrix entro riendo alegremente y se sentó junto a él, quien corrió la silla, preocupado de que fuera una broma; pero ella se acercó a él y le acariciaba la cabeza.  
-Hola, Sirius- dijo con voz infantil, como si recién hubiera notado su presencia.  
-Tiene un hechizo de amabilidad-rió Andrómeda, ante la cara de desconcierto de su primo-.Mezclado con una poción rejuvenecedora.  
Mientras ellos reían y los elfos servían la comida que se apuraron en saborear, Regulus observaba fijamente a la rubia sentada frente a él.  
Narcissa tenía mucha mas paciencia que Bella (al lado de Bella, hasta su madre tenía más paciencia), pero en ese momento, estaba seguro que Cissy lo estaba mirando imaginando todos los hechizos que podía ponerle encima.  
'Nadie se mete con Narcissa Black y su ropa...' Había oído una vez y luego se enteró de que el desgraciado que comentó algo sobre la vestimenta de su prima había aparecido medio envenado un día después...   
Tragó con dificultad, y le dirigió una mirada desconfiada al plato que tenía enfrente. Luego levantó la vista hacia ella, quién le sonreía enigmáticamente. Regulus apartó el plato y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, en las escaleras, alcanzó a oír la risa burlona de Narcissa.  
Estaba muerto de hambre y resentido cuando su hermano entro agitadísimo en la habitación.   
-Bella... no funciona por mucho tiempo... el hechizo- explicó con la respiración entrecortada. Tenía el cabello revuelto y la túnica rota.  
-Tengo una idea...- le respondió Regulus.  
Había estado pensando en ella desde que salió corriendo del comedor.  
Le señalo los pergaminos, el tintero y una pluma que había sacado del desván.  
Minutos después le contaban a Andrómeda su plan... Era una venganza a largo plazo, pero surtiría efecto y sería duradero... Media hora después los cuatro observaban dos lechuzas negras con una carta cada una, alejarse hacia el norte...  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Varios días después en la casa de las hermanas, Cygnus II le anunciaba a Bellatrix y Narcissa que el Sr. Lestrange y Malfoy habían pedido la mano de ellas para Rodolphus y Lucius, respectivamente.  
Andrómeda no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver que las cartas que había escrito en la vieja mansión junto a sus primos, habían cumplido su cometido. Sus hermanas lo notaron y se encargaron de que años más tarde finalmente abandonara la familia.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
Un par de años después, Regulus y Sirius disfrutaban de la fiesta de la boda doble. Mientras comían pastel junto con Andie, fingían estar ofendidos porque nadie les agradeciera el hecho de haber juntado tan hermosas parejas... en cambio recibían las miradas asesinas de las recién casadas que los miraban deseando que la porción de pastel que estaban comiendo estuviera envenenada  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_N/A:Perdón dije que lo iba a subir el miércoles pero ... fue culpa de mi mamá se le ocurrió pintar mi pieza jaja_

_quedo feo, feo, feo. Realmente no me gusto pero lo publico porque... porque si! XD El próximo Cáp. es sobre Draco ya saben qe tienen qe hacer si quieren leerlo jej_

_Aunque este mediocre este Cáp., me dejan review? Por favor jeje así escribo y/o invento más rápido_

_Dedicado a **Piper Lupin** que me lo pidió porque aparecía Bella y Rody (que les vio no sé, pero le encantan) Sinceramente mataría a Bella pero me pareció muy cruel que de pequeños marcharan Azkaban jaja_

_Nos Vemos_

_También dedicado para Ceciss y Beautiful Star y ya que estamos para todos los que se gastan en dejar review y para todos los que lo leen..._


	6. Caprichos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Un día, J. K. Rowling INVENTÓ a Harry Potter y todo su universo y otro día se levantó con ganas y me PRESTÓ a sus personajes para que jugara un rato con ellos...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Caprichos

Era un día más en la Mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire, al suroeste de Inglaterra. Al menos, parecía un día más. Pero no lo era...  
Era 5 de Mayo, el cumpleaños del joven heredero de la familia. El pequeño Draco. Éste corría libremente por el verde jardín adornado con múltiples globos de colores.  
Mientras su madre y sus amigas estaban sentadas en mullidas sillas de jardín, él correteaba hacia el frondoso árbol en el fondo del patio.  
Sentados en círculos se encontraban niños, de casi su misma edad, sus compañeros de juegos. Si, compañeros de juegos, un Malfoy no tiene amigos, eso es lo que decía su padre y el niño creía que su padre se las sabía todas.  
Todos los allí sentados tenían la misma expresión de elegante aburrimiento pintada en la cara. Sólo dos lo miraban expectantes: Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe. Una de las dos niñas sentadas en la ronda, se levantó y le metió un paquete en las manos con una sonrisa tonta, y se sentó a su lado, fulminando con la mirada a la otra niña.  
Draco lo abrió sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo. Sacó del estrafalario envoltorio un pañuelo.  
-No me gusta- dijo.  
-Llévaselo - ordenó Pansy a un tal Blaise, entregándole el pañuelo-. Dile a Tía Cissy que no le gustó.  
-Dile tú- respondió el niño-. Y no le digas tía Cissy, no es tu tía.  
-Tampoco es la tuya- chilló ella-. Yo sólo le digo como nos dijo que le dijéramos... Llévaselo.  
-No.  
-Que se lo lleves.  
-No  
-Sí.  
-No.  
-¡Madre!  
Narcissa atravesó corriendo el jardín ante el llamado de su único hijo.  
-¿Qué sucede, amor? ¿Qué te molesta?  
- Ellos me están molestando, no dejan de fastidiarme- explicó arrastrando las palabras.  
Su madre se volteó hacia Pansy y Blaise.  
-El empezó- musitó la niña señalando al supuesto culpable.  
-No me interesa quién empezó, jovencita- espetó la joven madre-. Ambos saben que no deben importunar a mi pequeño. Hoy es su cumpleaños, y debemos hacer todo lo que el quiera.  
Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el afilado rostro del bonito enano rubio.  
Más paquetes siguieron cayendo en sus manos, y por una u otra razón los rechazaba.  
-No me gusta este reloj.  
-Pero si se parece al de tu abuelo- dijo su madre.  
-Pero yo no quiero uno que se parezca, quiero EL-DEL-ABUELO   
-Bueno, hablare con tu padre...- dijo y se alejo a su lugar  
-No me gusta esta capa- exclamó haciendo que su madre volviera a levantarse y fuera corriendo hacia él.  
-Pero si es muy bonita...  
-Pero yo quiero una de invisibilidad.  
Cinco minutos después, Narcissa volvía con una capa de invisibilidad que su hijo prácticamente le arranco de las manos, y salió disparado a pavonearse delante de los demás.  
La noche comenzaba a caer y estaba refrescando.  
-Hace frío- anunció Cissy-. Vamos adentro.  
-No hace frío- retrucó el pequeño-. Quiero quedarme...  
Todos le dirigieron a Narcissa una pequeña mirada de rencor. Luego de varios minutos de estar semi congelándose Draco entró a la mansión con paso lento y majestuoso. El resto de los que estaban allí se apresuraron por entrar, apiñandose en la puerta.  
-Tengo hambre- gruñó.  
Y ahí iba Narcissa corriendo hacia la cocina en busca de algo para alimentar a su pequeño príncipe.  
-No quiero chocolate, quiero crema- demandó cuando su madre le alcanzó una barra de la deliciosa golosina.   
Pero crema no había y Narcissa tuvo que ir a una tienda muggle a buscar crema, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo (y regalar un galleon a la almacenera que no quería soltar el pote), pero todo sea por su hijo.  
-Tengo ganas de salir afuera.  
Todos marchaban tras de Draco fulminando a su madre en voz baja, que iba junto a él complaciéndolo en todo. Sólo a ella se le ocurría decirle que lo iban a complacer.  
¿Qué acaso no entendía que un Malfoy se toma todo demasiado literal?  
Luego de una hora de idas y venidas, corridas y más corridas complaciendo los caprichos más absurdos ('quiero guantes de dragón para montar en escoba', 'un caldero de juguete para hacer pociones envejecedoras')  
Después de alcanzarle el último regalo lo dejó en el jardín. Se metió en la casa apresuradamente y se desplomó exhausta en el primer sillón que encontró.  
¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando dejó a Lucius irse con Dobby?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
N/A: NO SE... AMM ¿gusto o no? Mmm díganmelo porque realmente este Cáp., no me convence...

A ver... cuídense mucho, muchísimo

Un abrazo

MTBlack

P.d.: ah, sí, este fic se toma vacaciones, es decir yo me las tomo, ejem, con este fic jeje porque realmente el muy guacho se me resiste. Bueno, nos vemos, si logro salir del bloqueo, James es el próximo o capaz Percy y los gemelos, porque están dando vuelta en mi cabeza...


	7. ¿Por qué no comes?

**¿Por qué no comes?**

Una cena familiar en la Madriguera, sólo había cinco de los nueve Weasley, pero aún así, era una cena familiar. Ellos estaban pacíficamente sentados devorando unos enormes platos de spaghetti con salsa. La cena transcurría en paz, bueno con toda la paz posible teniendo en cuenta que los gemelos eran unos de los comensales y por un pequeño problema: al parecer, Ginny se rehusaba a probar bocado.

-Ginny, por favor- rogó Charlie que esa noche había quedado a cargo. En realidad, el que había quedado designado de niñera por la señora Weasley, era Bill, pero éste se las había ingeniado para quedar libre. Un pequeño duelo de piedra-papel-o-tijera le había servido para zafar y poder escabullirse fresco con Lisa, su conquista del momento.

Los señores Weasley habían tenido que ir a Londres, al hospital San Mungo por un antídoto para Percy, víctima de una pequeña broma de los gemelos.

-Es que...- empezó a decir la pequeña, peor fue interrumpida.

-Mira, haz como Ron...-señaló a Ron. Su rostro se torció al ver como comía su hermano, engullendo sin masticar y ribeteando todo a su alrededor-. Bueno, no, como Ron, mejor no. Tú come con un poco de delicadeza.

-Terminé. Quiero más- demandó Ron, tendiendo su plato sin rastro de que allí hubiera habido alguna vez comida.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Es como tu cuarto plato- argumentó su hermano mayor, mirándolo con preocupación.

-Ah, que raro, porque a mi si me parece buena idea- replicó el enano-. Si no me das más, le diré a mamá que me matas de hambre y además que fuiste tú y no yo el que rompió el cuadro de la sala, porque fue tu idea que jugáramos Quidditch adentro y no mía.

-No vas a decirle nada a mamá, porque aquí esta tu plato, Ronnie

-Gracias... ¡Ñam!

Charlie se pasó la mano por el cabello, con frustración tirándose algunos cabellos. Porque uno de sus hermanos menores comía como si fuera la última cena y la otra no quería saber de comer.

-Lo que estás haciendo, no te sirve- dijo Fred observando como se arrancaba algún que otro pelo.

-Si quieres quedarte calvo, tenemos métodos más efectivos- dijo George echando sal en el plato de Charlie, sin que éste lo notará.

-¡No quiero quedarme calvo, par de...! ¡Par de prefectos!

Los gemelos dejaron escapar un grito ahogado.

-¡Ey! Que estés enojado- empezó diciendo George

-No te da derecho a insultarnos-completó Fred mirándolo ceñudo.

-Lo siento, pero es Ginny. Vamos, nena, tienes que comer.

-Yo quiero, pero es que...

-Ustedes no le habrán puesto algo en la comida, ¿verdad?- la interrumpió volteándose hacia los gemelos.

-¿Nosotros?- exclamó Fred, pretendiendo dar un tono ofendido a su voz- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-Nos ofende... realmente ¿nos crees capaz de algo así?-continuó George

-Por supuesto que ¡Si!

-¡Ey! Que nosotros somos buenas personas, en el fondo, pero buenas al fin- se defendió George.

-Además a Ginny la queremos- dijo Fred.

-No es que a ustedes nos los queramos...-dijo George.

-Es sólo que demostramos nuestro cariño hacia ustedes de otra forma.

Charlie los mira desconfiando y ellos le sonríen lo más inocentemente que pueden. Su hermano se encoge de hombros y se levanta, para sentarse junto a ginny.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes, enana?- le pregunta dulcemente-. No me vayas a decir que no es igualito al de mamá, porque seguí todos los pasos...

-No, no es eso- empezó por tercera vez, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida...

-Acaso quieres que mamá me mate- dijo tratando de hacerla sentir culpable.

-Esa frase ya es vieja, pero no, no quiero que mamá te mate, no me gusta ir al cementerio. Es que...

-O tal vez...

-¡Charles Weasley! Déjame hablar- se exasperó la pelirroja, adquiriendo ese tono de voz que le pertenecía a su madre.

-¿Me vas a decir porque no estás comiendo?

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no tengo cubiertos, tarado. Es lo que estuve tratando de decirte durante todo el rato.

-Ah-sonrió Charlie.

Se dio vuelta y se dirigió la mueble, abrió el cajón sacando cuchillo y tenedor que le alcanzó riendo tontamente.

-Gracias- le respondió alegre y se dispuso a comer disfrutando de su plato que por arte de magia aún seguía caliente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: ¿que les pareció? Jeje, ¿he recuperado mi toque perdido o no? Jaja, a mi me gustó no sé a ustedes que tal les cayó. Y ahora como llevo siglos sin actualizar, les traigo otro Cáp. ...nos vemos en el próx. Cáp., entonces...


	8. Mariposa

**Mariposa**

Era un tibio día de Halloween. Una niña y su tío pasaban el tiempo en la plaza, mientras que se hacía la hora para salir a pedir dulces (a veces las costumbres muggles, son mejores que la de los magos)

De pelo rizado y con un vestido rosa, bajo una caperuza roja, parodiaba a Caperucita Roja, mientras corría tras una mariposa escurridiza. Respondía al nombre de Nymphadora, aunque ella prefería su apellido: Tonks

Mientras Nymphadora corría, tropezaba y saltaba tras el adorable bichito, Sirius la observaba distraídamente, tendido a lo largo en un banco, bajo un frondoso pino. Uno de los pocos árboles, que aún conservaba sus hojas.

La niña correteaba feliz tras la maravilla alada, siempre estaba a punto de alcanzarla, pero de una forma u otra la mariposa rehuía de sus manitas, pero ella no se desanimaba y retomaba la empresa una y otra vez.

A pesar de tener ya siete años disfrutaba de esa clase de juegos. Disfrutaba estar afuera. Disfrutaba de que su tío y ocasionalmente los amigos de su tío la cuidarán. Estaban en guerra y ella no salía mucho de la casa, por ello le encantaba que sus otros tíos Merodeadores hicieran de niñera (eso significaba toneladas de helado a escondidas y clandestinas salidas al aire libre)

Luego de una hora de infructuosa cacería, sus dedos rozaron superficialmente el cuerpo de la pequeña cosa multicolor. Pero en el momento en el que se producía el anhelado contacto, la mariposa cayó al suelo entre las hojas de otoño.

Nymphadora la tomó con delicadeza y la apoyó en su palma para observarla mejor; parecía que no respiraba y de alguna forma había perdido el brillo que tanto había llamado su atención. La tocó suavemente con su dedo, pero no se movió; y la verdad le saltó a la cara. El objeto precioso que tanto le había costado conseguir estaba muerto. Y sucedió lo previsible.

-Buahh- su llanto rompió el silencio y la monotonía que reinaba en el lugar, despabilando a Sirius que se levantó un salto.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Dónde te pegaste?- preguntó zarandeándola con preocupación, viendo que no estuviera golpeada, rasguñada, magullada herida, lastimada, etcétera.

-Se murió- hipó abriendo su puño y mostrando la cosita voladora yaciendo inerte en ella.

Por no molestar a su sensible sobrina, Sirius contuvo una carcajada, pero no pudo evitar mirarlo perplejo.

La pequeña, pareció no darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Por qué se murió?- sollozó mirándolo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Amm...- Sirius ni era bueno para hablar sin impresionarla, así que buscaba una forma fácil en la que le dijera la verdad, sin traumarla. Como no se le ocurría otra, optó por el punto de vista biológico-: verás, las mariposas, tienen vidas muy, pero muy cortas. Algunas, sólo duran un día, pero son felices así. Y lamentablemente, tú tuviste la mala de encontrarla en sus últimos segundos- se detuvo unos segundos y observó al delicado insecto-. Pero... no creo que esté muerto- dijo y la tomó de una de las alas. Pero eran tan frágiles que la mariposa cayó otra vez dejando atrás una de sus cuatro alas.

-¡Buahh! Me la rompiste- acusó-. Se murió peor ahora... ¡Buahh!

-No, no... – balbuceó tratando de calmarla-... no, eh... _¡Reparo! _

El ala volvió a formar parte de la mariposa. Nymphadora, entonces vio una lucecita de esperanza.

-Arréglala- rogó-. Haz que funcione de nuevo...

Sirius se arrodilló junto a ella.

-Nymph, no puedo hacer eso...-le dijo con ternura, acariciándole la mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Entonces, ¿de qué sirve ese palito de madera?- espetó apartándose de él, decepcionada y con brusquedad,

-No sirve para eso, pero...- se le ocurrió algo que podía alegrarla.

Hizo una floritura con la varita, llamando la atención de su sobria, y de la punta de la varita, decenas de mariposas de variados colores salían revoloteando para todos lados,

Los ojitos le brillaban, mientras Sirius sonreía satisfecho.

-Ellas no van a morir nunca- le confesó.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad... ¿Te gustan?

Ella asintió sin despegar los ojos de los voladores. Pero luego de un momento, volteó verlo y preguntó:

-¿Podemos enterrarla?

-Sí, seguro, supongo- accedió sonriendo un poco incómodo ante el extraño pedido, tratando de suprimir la risa.

Se sentaron en el suelo y cavaron una pequeña tumba, colocando una hoja de arce como lápida.

-¡Espera!- exclamó cuando estuvo a punto de depositarla en la tierra-. Aún no tiene nombre- le explicó como si fuera una obviedad.

-Muy bien- repuso él, con una sonrisa más pronunciada-, a ver, ¿qué te parece... Alexa?

Tonks arrugó la cara en una mueca y sacó la lengua disgustada, dando a entender cuan grato le era el nombre de aquella arpía que salió una vez con su tío.

-Está bien... Ni siquiera a mi me gusta- admitió riendo- Muy... malévolo- observó la mariposa que había vuelto a la pequeña palma de la niña.

Pero el aspecto paliducho que tenía la cosita esa, tampoco ayudaba. De repente, su mente encontró el nombre que buscaba.

-¡Pink!

-¡Sí!- exclamó Nymphadora y demostrar su agrado su cabello se tiñó de un brillante rosa-chicle

Luego de la pequeña, pero solemne, ceremonia persiguieron el resto de los bichitos brillantes, metiendo en un frasco a los que eran atrapados, hasta que llego la hora de ¡ir a pedir dulces! (¡Después de todo aún era Halloween!)

Pasadas las nueve de la noche, regresaron a la casa donde mamá Andrómeda los esperaba preocupada.

-Durante estos días no es seguro andar tan tarde- los regañó pero ellos la ignoraron.

Nymphadora iba embelesado con el frasco de mariposas, mientras que Sirius que la llevaba en brazos, estaba bastante entretenido con una paleta y una barra de chocolate.

Llegó la hora de dormir y Sirius la ayudó a acostarse.

-¿Mañana vas a venir?- le preguntó mientras la arropaba.

-Sí.

-¿A la misma hora?

-Sí, y al mismo lugar- rió.

-Entonces las liberaremos.

-Sí... ¿estás segura?- se sorprendió.

-Sí- respondió muy segura-, después de todo no puedo depender de ellas, después de todo- Sirius sonrió por la repetición- tengo a mi papá, a mi mamá, y te tengo a ti... y a los otros tíos merodeadores y a tía Lily, también- agregó luego de un rato-

-Entonces lo haremos, enana Dora...

-No me llames así-contestó- ¿me prometes que vas a venir mañana?

-Sí, te lo prometo...

Sirius le sonrió y ella cayó rendida al sueño. Entonces él se marchó despidiéndose rápido de allí. No sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien... y de que esa sería una promesa que no podría cumplir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nymphadora estaba acodada en el alféizar de la ventana de su casa. A su lado se encontraba el frasco con las pequeñas mariposas atrapadas la tarde anterior... Esperaba, aún ciando su madre le había dicho que su tío Sirius no iba a venir... Ella no le creía... él le había prometido ir... Y seguía esperando, desde las cinco, hora habitual en la que Sirius aparecía para llevarla a algún lado. Allí se había instalado, y esperaba a que apareciera desmintiendo aquello que tanto le dolía.

Cuando el sol ya no era más que una franja rojiza en el horizonte, se levantó de su lugar y recorrió la casa hacia el patio trasero, con una tranquilidad inusual que le permitió hacer ese camino sin tropezar.

Ya en el patio, trepó al árbol donde se escondía cuando jugaba con Sirius y aquellos tíos que ya nunca volvería a ver.

Destapó el frasco y dejó escapar los hermosos bichitos que por la magia y el amor jamás morirían.

Mientras los veía alejarse y perderse en diferentes direcciones, buscando el sol, sentía como si algo dentro suyo se rompiera, como una parte de sus afectos, de su infancia, se marchaba prendida en las alas de las mariposas. Con un dolor en el pecho, años más tarde, comprendería que a sus siete años, la libertad de las mariposas ponía fin a su infancia...

**Fin**

_N/a:Fin del Fic_

_Jajaj que tal?? Qe dicen? Se asustaron o festejaron que dejaba ahí porque cada vez voy de mal en peor?? Jaja si festejaron tengo mala noticia! Hay infancia para rato!! Jaja el Prox cap es de los gemelos ¡!_

_Y ahora este... ¿ que les pareció??... es menos gracioso que las de siempre pero no sé... a mi es el que mas me gusta hasta ahora!!_

_Besoss y gracias por los reviews!! Y si Reviews! En este jajaj_


	9. ¡Maduros?

●**๋• ****Disclaimer: Los Gemelos, Ron, Molly, en fin Los Weasleys y la Madriguera no son míos, son de propiedad de la millonaria J.K. Rowling... Pero Flequillo es realmente mío... con todos sus pelos! jiji**

**¡Maduros?**

Fred de no más de siete años, estaba sentado en la ventana mirando a su hermano menor que dormía cómodamente, bajo la sombra de un árbol, en el patio trasero. Su hermano George, sentado a su lado hacia lo mismo, compartiendo ambos la misma expresión de rencor y con el amor propio herido.

-No sé como pudo hacernos esto- exclamó Fred.

-Insultarnos de esa forma- añadió George-. Jamás pensé que cayera tan bajo.

-Nuestra madre, nuestra propia madre. Cayó al nivel de Percy- continuó su gemelo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para probar lo contrario- conspiró George.

-Tiene que ser algo muy bueno.

-Tiene que tragarse sus palabras.

-Nosotros maduros. Ja.

-Piensa Fred- animó su hermano-, piensa; tenemos que hacer algo muy bueno.

-Algo monumental... Tenemos que hacer...

-LE algo a Ron. ¡Tenemos que hacerle algo a Ron!- completó su hermano señalando hacia fuera y sonriendo con malicia.

Fred asintió con idéntica sonrisa y salió disparado junto a George. Con la velocidad de un rayo, llegaron donde su pequeño hermano disfrutaba de una siesta revitalizadora, amparado del despiadado sol del mediodía, a la sombra de un impecable y robusto roble; y abrazando su infaltable compañero, Flequillo, su osito de peluche.

Con una delicadeza inusual en ellos, pero con el sigilo de siempre, se lo quitaron de sus tiernos bracitos y lo observaron con detenimiento, preguntándose que diablos podían hacerle.

No debía ser nada muy grave, con una leve broma, pero lo suficientemente grande, bastaría para enseñarle a su madre que ellos eran muchas cosas, pero no maduros.

Un pequeño escarabajo negro captó la atención de los gemelos, éste caminaba manso por el tronco, acercándose peligrosa e inocentemente a una trampa mortal que una araña, del tamaño de las palmas de los gemelos, juntas, había preparado para obtener su comida y... eso fue suficiente para que los gemelos Weasleys se inspiraran.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algo acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Ron y le hacía cosquillas agradablemente... el niño de cinco años confiado, esperando encontrar el bracito de su Flequillo rozando su cachete; pero en vez de encontrar dos ojitos negros e inertes y delicada felpa marrón, se encontró con ocho ojos intimidantes y una boca viscosa que sonreía macabra, mostrando dos colmillos espeluznantes. No abrazaba a su querido amigo de peluche. Estaba abrazando a una horripilante e inmensa araña peluda, que de ninguna forma quería desprenderse de sus bracitos.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- gritó mientras huía despavorido hacia su madre que acababa de llegar y se acercaba lentamente por el senderito que iba hacia la casa.

En tanto, la araña, ya repuesta del revolcón que el enano le había dado, se escabullía hábilmente hacia el cobertizo de la escoba, donde haría su hogar por unas cuantas decenas de año.

Al otro lado del patio, los gemelos reían satisfechos mientras su madre los miraba con reprobación. Poco les importaban las reprimenda que más tarde les echaría, o el trauma de por vida que acababan de dejarle a su hermano, ya que significaba que no habría más enanos para cuidar y más tiempo libre para disfrutar. Porque eso probaba que todavía no eran lo suficientemente maduros para... lo que sea... en fin, Molly aprendería la lección, sus hijos no eran aún maduros...


End file.
